iBlow
by hopelessromantic1313
Summary: Well, to sum it up Carly feels bad, Freddie feels bad, and Sam feels bad. Confused, right? There is a lot of bamboozles, paculiarness, and other words that you don't even know to describe it! Read this and you'll be flabbergasted. Another one! SEDDIE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So I apologize in advance for not updating this fic sooner, but I wrote it all, and it was late so I was going to upload it here, but the next day I couldn't find it in any folder. So now I am! Sorry, it's short, and it will have some creddie, but it does end up seddie! So please read it and love it! Anyways, sorry again. Here's my story:**

**(By the way if you are wondering why it is called iBlow, is because that is how all the characters feel about themselves. Plus I couldn't really think of a better title.)**

P.O.V.: Freddie

"And that's why you don't give Spencer a lighter, and say to him 'Take this and go have fun'." Carly said.

I focused in on the screen, and there was Spencer accidentally setting his shirt on fire.

We were in the middle of iCarly. Sam and I broke-up just a couple of weeks ago. It's hard, but I realize now that Sam and I are just not meant to be. I loved Sam, and she loved me back, but every day we had another fight. I don't think that justifies as a "healthy" relationship. I do, though can't help but to miss her a little bit. But now we are just back to how we were before.

"Someone go and help him, now!" Carly said.

"GIBBY GO HELP SPENCER!" Sam yelled.

Gibby, then, ran out of the iCarly studio, and ran down to help Spencer. A couple of seconds later Gibby appeared on the screen downstairs. Gibby tried to put him out with a blanket. Though, that caught on fire a couple of seconds later.

"Wow, have they ever heard of stop-drop-and roll?" Sam said.

"Sam go help them!" Carly said.

"Why do I have to?"

"Because you were the one who handed Spencer a lighter and said 'Take this and go have fun'!"

"UGGH, FINE!"

Sam left, and appeared on the screen a few seconds later, downstairs. She stood there laughing for a little bit, and then she walked out of the door, still laughing. She came back with a fire hydrant, and sprayed it on them. Their reactions to the spray made her laugh more. She then came back up to the iCarly studio.

"Well, goodbye, I guess." Carly said.

"I'm Sam!"

"And I am scared for life." Carly said.

"BYE!" Sam said.

"And we are clear." I said.

"Sam you shouldn't have given him that lighter! You know how much he makes spontaneous fires!" Carly said, still sounding shocked with fear of almost seeing her brother catch completely on fire.

"I wanted to see what would happen!" Sam said.

"Of course." I said in an expecting voice.

"Sorry, Carls. If it makes you feel any better, if I knew what would have happened, then I still would've done it." Sam said.

"HOW DOES THAT MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!" Carly said.

"I don't know. Well, I have to go. Bye." Sam said while walking out of the door.

"How could she do that?" Carly said.

"Carly, she didn't know that would've happened. She still would've done it of course, but she still put them out. Do you really think she would've let them burn to death?" I said.

"I guess not."

"See, you already feel better. Now can you give me a goodbye kiss?"

"Fine."

Carly walked over to me and kissed me.

"How long is it going to be until we can finally tell Sam about us? We've been dating for weeks." Carly said.

"Well, we got together right after we broke-up, remember? I told you that we broke-up as I was leaving, and you said that you wanted to be with me, and I refused, than you made out with me to convince me otherwise." I said.

"Why does that matter?"

"Because do you know how much that would hurt her?"

"Yeah, of course I do! She's my best friend! But I'd rather just tell her, then let her find out by some random rumor, or seeing us make out."

"Fine, we'll tell her tomorrow."

"Great!"

We started to make out again.

"Or you could've told me a couple of weeks ago."

**Wow, what drama! So much happened in one chapter! Don't worry, though more is up to come! I hope you guys loved it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEWWWWW!**

**Please follow me on twitter at romantic1313. PLEASE!**

**Review saying anything you want! Your fav line, what you think is going to happen next, ANYTHING AT ALL! JUST REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So I am glad you guys liked the first chapter. Anyways, WHE ARE THERE GOING TO BE MORE IiCARLY AND VICTORIOUS COMERCIALS? I don't really have anything else to say. Here's my story:**

P.O.V.: Freddie

"Fine, we'll tell her tomorrow." I said.

"Great!" Carly said.

We started to make-out again.

"Or you could've told me a couple of weeks ago."

We both turned our heads so fast. When we turned, to our horror, there, right in front of us we saw…

"Spencer?" Carly and I said together.

**(Disclaimer: HA! Bet you guys didn't see that coming.)**

"Yeah." Spencer said, his shirt half way burned off still, and burn marks on it.

"Why would you do something like that, and why haven't you changed from the fire?" Carly said.

"Carly, we were stupid enough to think that male voice was Spencer." I said.

"Yeah, I only did that because I walked up here to give Carly the lighter and tell her to hide it in a good place, where my imagination can't find it. Then, I saw Sam, silently crying, by the door. She saw you guys, and ran once she saw me. I did that because I felt bad for her."

"She saw us?" I said.

"She was crying? Oh my god, I need to go get her." Carly said, running out the door. I ran out with her.

We ran out the front door, and she wasn't anywhere in sight. We went down to the lobby, and there was still no sign of her. She was gone.

"We suck." Carly said to me on our way back to the apartment.

"No, I don't think that word is good enough for how bad we were. We…we…BLOW, yeah, that's it we blow."

**(Disclaimer: Does everyone understand the title better? Didn't see it coming that Sam actually did see, huh?)**

_**The Next Day:**_

"Where's Sam" I said scanning the halls.

"I have no clue. I hope she didn't stay home sick." Carly said.

"No, I don't think so."

"I hope she's okay."

"Yeah, me too."

Then, right there, Sam walked past us, and opened her locker. She didn't seem sad, mad, or frustrated. She looked happy. But I've seen a happy Sam face. I dated her for a month, and know her well enough to see her happy. She looked as though she was forcing the smile on her face…

"Sam?" Carly said.

"Hey, Carls. Hey, did you know that they're having tator tots in the cafeteria today? Can't wait, I love tator tots. As you know they make me rambunctious." Sam said.

"Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Bercause, well, yesterday…"

"Oh, yeah, that. Don't worry about that. I was shocked at first, but I'm fine now."

"Sam, Spencer told us that you were crying."

"Really? Umm, don't worry about it. I've got to go."

She left without saying another word. Carly and I had no clue what to do.

_**After School, Carly's P.O.V.:**_

"Hey, Carly, I got your text, what's so important?" Sam said.

"Hey, um, I need to talk to you." I said.

"Okay, about what?"

"You still liking Freddie."

"I don't like Freddie anymore."

"Yes, you do. We got back together right after you guys broke-up, and you guys said 'I love you' to each other. I don't think it takes just two weeks to get over someone that you love."

"I have no clue what you're talking about. I have to go."

"SAM! I know you still are, and you know how I know. You leave whenever we bring up that we're dating, Spencer caught you crying in the hallway when you found out. Face it you're still in love with my boyfriend."

"Don't say that word!"

"What word. 'BOYFRIEND?'"

"YES!"

"Why?"

"Because he was mine longer. Yeah, okay, you're right. I still like Freddie. I was going back to the iCarly studio because I wanted to talk to him alone about us saying 'I love you' when we broke-up. It's been on my mind since we broke-up. When I saw you making-out with him I was so mad, upset, and jealous. It hurt me even more that it was my best friend did that to me." Sam said starting to cry.

"Oh, so you're mad at me instead of Freddie. He's the one that got together with me right after you guys broke-up!" I said.

"I heard everything. You initiated the first kiss, he resisted, and you said you wanted to be with him, and started making-out with him again. I guess I you are a worse friend than I thought."

"You got together with Freddie when we broke-up!"

"Yeah, but I waited months to make a move. You waited seconds. Besides you were the one who got us together in the mental institution! I don't want to talk to you anymore."

"What is that suppose to mean!"

"It means that I don't want to talk to you, see you, or anything else. I also quit iCarly."

"Sam, why? Because I'm with Freddie?"

"No, because you got together with him seconds, and you didn't even think about how I'd feel about it. I don't think that that defines a good friend."

Sam left. I didn't stop her, because in a way I knew she was right.

Gosh, iBlow.

**Hope you guys liked it. Wait, I hope you guys LOVE it. Lots of drama, huh.**

**Please review saying anything you want. I don't care, just review something. Use a fake identity like Mr. Marshmallowpants, and review your butt off.**

**If you want also follow me romantic1313. Ask, and I'll follow back.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! So thanks for all of the nice reviews. I'm glad all of you like the story so far. Anyways, this chapter has way less drama than the last two. It's a little bit funnier, too. Here's my story:**

P.O.V.: Sam

Yeah, I'm an emotional wreak. I can't believe that I cried in front of three of my friends in the past two days. I never cry. Yes, I still like Freddie. Yes, I did stop being friends with Carly and Fredlumps, but do you really blame me?

Carly, who is suppost to be my 'best friend'? PLEASE! She made-out with my boyfriend right after we broke-up. Call that friendship? Yeah didn't think so.

AND FREDDIE! I can't believe he got together with Carly right after we broke-up. Especially after we said "I love you" to each other….

Anyways, I'm being dragged to Saturday detention. What I did wasn't that bad. Ms. Briggs dragged me into a room

"AHHH!" I yelled.

"AHHH!" Carly and Freddie yelled.

"What're you guys doing here?"

"We got detention for being late to class. What about you?" Carly said.

"I glued Ms. Briggs desk drawers so they wouldn't open."

"I knew you did it!" Ms. Briggs said, "Now, I'm going into my classroom to finish some paperwork. Stay quiet."

She, then, left. I didn't want to sit anywhere near Carly and Freddie, so I sat in the very back corner of the classroom. They were sitting in the very front right by each other. There were a couple minutes of pure silence. It was then when I realized that we were the only one's in detention that day.

"So…" Freddie said.

"Don't ruin it." I said.

"What?"

"The silence."

"Are you still mad at us?" Carly said.

"Of course I am, did you hear a word that I said last night?" I said.

"What did you say last night?" Freddie said.

"You didn't tell him?" I said.

"Of course not." Carly said.

"What happened last night?" Freddie said.

"You can tell him, I'm never going to talk to you guys after this detention, so what's the point?" I said.

"What happened?" Freddie said.

"I'm not telling him. It might be okay with you but it's not okay with me."

"What happened?" Freddie said.

"Why?" I said.

"Because of what you said. Do you really think I want Freddie to know that you…..you know?" Carly said.

"What happened?" Freddie said looking frustrated.

"Ohhh, I'm so sorry. Oh wait I'm not sorry at all." I said.

"What happened?" Freddie said.

"That was rude Sam." Carly said.

"Oh, and it wasn't rude when you kissed Freddie right after we broke-up?" I said.

Freddie and Carly were both looking at me. Carly had this face as if she was rolling her eyes with her face. But Freddie was looking at me as if he felt bad, and then he stared at his feet. I rolled my eyes, got up, and left the class.

"Where are you going?" Carly said.

"Anywhere but here!" I said.

I snuck out of sight from Ms. Briggs in her classroom, and started to find my way to the door. Next thing I know, somebody grabs my shoulder, and pushes us into a janitors closet. The light was off, so I didn't see.

"Hey, who the he…" I said, until he interrupted me.

"SHHH…" whoever it was said.

I heard a couple of footsteps walk past, and then they started to fade away.

"Okay, she's gone, that was close." whoever it was said.

"Who are you?" I said while turning on the small light in there.

I turned around, and saw Freddie.

Great. This should be fun.

**So that's it. I'm just filled with cliffhangers, huh? Sorry, I'll update as soon as I can.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Review and the sooner I will update! So do it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Anyways, wasn't A Christmas Tori great? Here's my story:**

P.O.V: Sam

"What are you doing?" I said.

"What do you mean?" Freddie said.

"You just shoved me into a closet, we heard footsteps, and I'm confused."

"Sorry, but I felt bad when you left. So I was going after you, and I turned around, and saw Ms. Briggs coming out of her classroom. I'm not sure if she saw us, but I ran grabbed you, and here we are."

"Oh, well when can we leave?"

"Not until we talk."

"WHAT?"

"I need to know what is going on, so I'm not going to let you leave until you tell me."

"You realize I'm ten times stronger than you, right?"

"Yeah, I know, But if you leave, I'll tell everyone at school about that time, while we were dating, when you accidentally…." Freddie said before interrupted him.

"OKAY! I get it, you win, what do you want to know?" I said.

"What else. You both keep talking about this thing that happened last night. What happened?"

"That's really all you want to know?"

"That's it."

"Then, you'll let me leave, not tell anyone anything that I said and the embarrassing thing you're bribing me with?

"Exactly."

"Fine. Last night Carly invited me to her apartment. She asked if I was still in love with you. I said no. Can I leave now?" I said.

"That cannot possibly be all that happened. You guys are giving each other death stares, what happened after that?" Freddie said.

"UGGGH, fine. She didn't believe me, and then kept on piling these reasons why it makes since that I am still in love with you. After a while I told her it was true, and it hurt me that she did it to me. Happy?" I said rather quickly.

"Wait, you still like me?"

"No…"

"You just said…"

"No I didn't."

"Sam, come on."

"Forget it, I'm leaving."

And I left. At that point I didn't really care that Freddie would spread around school of…that embarrassing thing that happened when we were dating. I just wanted to leave. Besides, I skip detention every time I get it, and Ms. Brigg's never even notices.

It was the next day. I was at school, putting books in my locker, when Windy walked up to me.

"Hey, Sam have you heard?" Windy said.

"Yes, I know Freddie spread around school of the embarrassing thing that happened when we were dating. Just don't remind me." I said.

"What're you talking about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Freddie broke-up with Carly last night."

"WHAT?" I yelled, that some people turned their heads to look.

"Yeah, you haven't heard?"

"Nope."

"What embarrassing thing happened when you guys were dating?"

"I'm not telling."

"Eh, worth a shot."

Then, she walked away. I could not believe what I just heard. I spotted Freddie entering the school. I quickly shut my locker, and caught up with him.

"Freddie! What the hell man, why did you break-up with Carly?"

"Hello, to you too, Sam. Yes, I broke-up with her, why does it matter?"

"Because….Carly…..and….I'm confussed. And why didn't you tell anyone about the embarrassing thing that happened when we were dating?"

"I dumped her, and there isn't anything you can do about it. I also didn't tell anybody, because I knew it would embarrass you. I never was really going to do it. Besides I thought that you liked me and you weren't friends with Carly anymore."

"I, but…"

The bell rang, and I left for class. When I was just about to go in, Carly came into the school, caught up with me, and stopped me.

"Sam, I have something to tell you." Carly said.

"Yeah, I know you and Freddie broke-up, and I am still not friends with you." I said.

"Well, yeah, but do you know why he did?"

"Enlighten me."

"He said it was because of what you told him in the closet when he went to find you. When I asked what you said, he refused to tell me."

"Oh my gosh."

"Yeah, so thanks for stealing my boyfriend."

"Thanks for stealing mine."

And at that, I turned around, and walked to class. I didn't know what to think. What to do. Should I ask Freddie about it? Ask him if he broke-up with her because he wants to be with me?

What can I do?

**That's it for this chapter! I hope you all loved it. I'm so sorry that I took so long to upload, but I never had a time to go on. I'll update as soon as I can next chapter!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Say absolutely anything you want, just please review! Faster you review, the faster I'll update!**


	5. Hey! It's me!

**Hey! It's me, and this is just a chapter of me explaining what's going on with the chapter title names. BEFORE YOU LOG OUT OF THIS PLEASE LISTEN! I didn't like my chapter names so I changed them back to Chapter 1, and so on. I did update one chapter, so please check if you read it or not. I do not know why a specifically named this chapter differently.**

**By the way, I won't be updating any chapters until after Christmas, in case if you were wondering when I'll update.**

**If you want, I really don't care if you do, but if you want please follow me on twitter romantic1313. If you ask I'll follow back.**

**THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	6. Chapter 5 (the long awaited one)

**Hi. It has been 4 ears since I last wrote on to this story. I was thinking back on the time when I used to write fanfiction and I decided to look back on the stories I wrote. When I came to this one I was extremely irritated. I don't know why I never finished it, but I do remember how I wanted it to end. Sooooo... here it is.**

**I don't know if anyone still even uses this forum to post fanfiction anymore (I know I barely even read it anymore) but I know that every so often I still have people favoriting it. I know this is a long time coming and I don't know if anyone will even read this but ten years from now when I again decide to revisit my old stories and cringe I don't want to get the same irritating feeling of never having finished it. So here it goes...**

**P.O.V. Freddie**

Ever since I could remember I have dreamt of dating the one and only Carly Shay. I built her up in my head to be this amazing girl who can't do anything wrong or imperfect. I know I couldn't help it but that is such an unfair thing to do to somebody because the fact of the matter is that Carly Shay, just like everybody else, is a person.

After Sam and I broke up I was devastated. I really thought that us breaking up was for the better but ever since I have just felt miserable. I know that I got together with Carly immediately after but that doesn't mean I didn't miss her. Because of my foolish way of putting Carly Shay on a pedestal, when she said she wanted to be with me I felt like I owed it to myself somehow. That after all these years of hoping that it finally paid off and I got what I always wanted; at least what I thought I wanted.

When I started dating Sam I really, truly did like her. I even liked her before she admitted it by surprisingly kissing me at school, I just never wanted to admit it. Whenever I had those romantic thoughts about Sam I would always tell myself the same thing..."Stop! You like Carly, remember? Besides Sam hates you. You're just lonely but it will eventually pay off for Carly and I." Then the lockout happened and I realized that my feelings weren't one-sided and that maybe what I have with Sam is what I was looking for with Carly, though, the feelings will always be one-sided; or at least I thought they were.

So I thought I owed it to myself to start dating Carly but that didn't stop me from missing Sam. I foolishly thought that eventually I would start to feel the way about Carly that I used to. That's not how it works though, you can't keep wishing for something to work that never actually will. Then Sam told me that she still loved me, and I couldn't ignore the way I felt about them both anymore. I do love Carly, just not in that way. I feel that way even more so now with the girl I never pictured playing that part.

I know that Sam and I can really get on each others nerves but it wasn't always like that. Most of the time we just made each other happy and we made each other laugh. Sam can be mean but she's also extremely funny, talented, and caring. She would do anything for the people she loves and that's why it hurts her so much when they don't do the same for her. We fought a lot during our relationship because that's what we were used to. Though, we didn't need to hide our true feelings anymore through mean remarks. We can really have something, Sam and I. I just hope that I haven't ruined my chances with her by dating a girl I thought was right for me.

First thing's first, though... I really need to talk to Carly.

...

Carly and I were still serving our detention for being late so I walked into the empty classroom and sat right by her.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Carly.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Ms. Briggs left to go do god knows what and Sam was here a minute ago but left as soon as she saw me."

"Good"

"Good? Don't you want to see your girlfriend?" she snapped.

"No, I want to talk to one of my best friends. At least I hope we are still friends."

She rolled her brown eyes once again, not ready to forgive me.

"Look, you have every right to be pissed at me. I did not handle breaking up with you in the best way. I'm really sorry for hurting you but I can't be sorry for breaking up with you," I said.

She turned and looked at me as I continued, "I thought you were my dream girl, Carly. It's just we never had what I always hoped we had. That doesn't mean that you are still not one of the most important people in my life because you are. You're my best friend Carly and I don't expect you to forgive or even talk to me."

Carly thought for a moment and finally said, "You're still my best friend too, Freddie."

I smiled as a wave of relief washed over me. We laughed and hugged for a bit then separated.

Carly said, "I didn't ever really feel like we could work out either, Freddie. It's just for the longest time you were the person that always gave me the most attention. So I got jealous when you and Sam were dating because I missed that feeling of being wanted. I mistook that jealousy for me wanting to be with you when really it was just me wanting attention. I've been extremely immature and I'm so sorry to you and Sam for everything."

"You were not being immature, Carly." I tried to reassure her.

She gave me a look and then I said, "Okay maybe you were being a little immature, but it's understandable why. You missed your best friends. We used to hang out all the time but then, when Sam and I started dating, it became all about us instead of all three of us."

"It still doesn't excuse the fact that I made out with you even though you had just broke up with my best friend. Then, I tried to make her feel bad after finding out for still having feelings for you. How will she ever forgive me? She's my best friend, Freddie."

"Hey, it was not just you, Carly. I'm not blameless in all of this. It's not like you forced me to start dating you. I made my own decision without really thinking about how Sam was going to react to it." I said.

"Man we suck"

"We have to figure out a way to make it up to her."

"So you can start dating her again?" Carly teased.

I smiled and replied, "I'm not going to lie, I do want her back, but overall I just want her to forgive us. Even if it doesn't end with us getting back together."

...

**Okay so this is where I'm going to end it. To those of you reading, I am not going to stop completely. I will probably end it with one or two more chapters which I have planned and will post within the week.**

**I know it took me four year to actually post this chapter but I promise I will not end it here.**

**Please comment if you read, I would really like to know if there is anyone who still is following and reading this story still even if it is just for me.**


End file.
